Kiss the Witch
by Allaine
Summary: A flash of inspiration, three weeks too late for Halloween.  Poison Ivy does dress-up and, without trying to, really gets into character.


Title: Kiss the Witch (1/1)   
Author: Allaine

Disclaimers: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, along with the other residents of Gotham, are the property of DC Comics, the creators of "Batman: The Animated Series", and God knows who else. All other characters are my invention. Feedback: As always, greatly desired and usually responded to.   
Rating: PG

Spoilers: None.   
Distribution: If you want it, just ask.   
Summary: A flash of inspiration, three weeks too late for Halloween. Poison Ivy does dress-up and, without trying to, really gets into character.

* * *

Ivy looked into the full-length mirror she'd located, sighed, and adjusted the bent pink witch's hat on her head. "I don't know why I let you talk me into wearing pink, Harl," she said, adjusting the gloves that extended above her elbows. Both the gloves and the costume hugging her body and revealing her generous cleavage had been one of her old outfits. Harley had the "brilliant" idea of dyeing them both pink. "Everyone knows that green goes much better with my hair than pink."

"The idea of dressing up for a Halloween party is you wear something _different_, Red," Harley Quinn pointed out. She was dressed, improbably, as Dorothy. She'd even gotten her pigtails to hang down. Toto 1 and 2, formerly known as Bud and Lou the hyenas, were frolicking in the backyard of Scarecrow's manse - the obvious choice for a Halloween party that was Rogues only. "Frolicking" was Harley's word. Poison Ivy figured they were hunting and consuming squirrels as they spoke. "I'll show you later where I got the idea from your costume. I thought it was appropriate."

"I am NOT a 'good witch'."

"It's not a Wizard of Oz character. Even I know you're no Glinda."

"This woman you have me dressing as - she's no one _I_ recognize, then."

"Well, she _does_ have a reputation for being extremely beautiful," Harley cooed. "Like someone else I know."

"Ah, you are right, Miss Quinn, Dr. Isley's beauty is legendary, yes! But she is also right, pink is not her color. Perhaps she would look better if she just took it off?"

Harley and Ivy turned and saw Hugo Strange leering at her. "Ugh!" Ivy said, revolted. Spying a large ceramic jack o'lantern nearby that was part of Crane's decorations, she grabbed it and brought it down on Strange's head.

He cried out and swooned. Recovering, he attemped to remove the fake pumpkin from his head and found it was stuck. "Ohhh," he moaned, the smile on his "face" an added bit of irony.

"Go on, beat it!" Harley said, shoving him toward the door. He staggered out as if drunk, the head affecting his equilibrium and his sight.

"Who invited him?" Ivy asked angrily.

"He's such a creep, I guess Dr. Crane thought he'd add to the atmosphere," Harley guessed. She watched him go. "You know, that costume seems to suit you more than ever."

"He's lucky that wasn't a real pumpkin," Ivy replied. So was Crane. If he'd dared to mutilate any pumpkins for this party of his, she would have emptied out HIS head. Why did people insist on brutalizing defenseless plants for their stupid holidays? She shook her head and focused on Harley. "Well, then maybe you can show me your appreciation for how well it's suiting me right now." Ivy ran her gloved hands down her hips.

Harley shivered. Instead of going to her, however, she closed the door to the spare room first. "There's a lot more creeps than just Strange down there," she explained.

"Just shut up and kiss the witch."

Ivy's pheromones didn't work on Harley, but she still did as she was told. And with enthusiasm.

The End.

(Author's Note - I really wish I'd gotten this idea a month ago, in time for Halloween. I wanted this to be a drabble, but then I decided doing it justice would require making it a LITTLE bit longer. Poison Ivy is dressed as Deneb from the video game Ogre Battle. If you've played the game, you may see the resemblance. If you haven't, Deneb lives in a garden and transforms men into her slaves by turning them into pumpkinheads. Although her personality is more Harley than Ivy.)


End file.
